Era un martes cualquiera
by Neusal
Summary: Los martes siempre han sido un día muy especial para Magnus y Alec. ¿Quieres saber el motivo?


**Nota de autora** : Éste fic y sus personajes pertenecen a la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Los martes eran sin lugar a dudas el peor día de la semana para Magnus. Era el día en que representantes de nefilims y subterráneos se reunían y aparte, por la tarde, hacía de intermediario para solucionar problemas y conflictos del submundo. Era agotador. Cada lunes por la noche maldecía el día en que aceptó hacer ambas cosas.

Los martes eran sin lugar a dudas el peor día de la semana para Magnus, lo eran hasta que Alexander Lightwood entró en su vida y en su hogar, a partir de ese momento, se convirtió en su día preferido. Aunque por la mañana y por la tarde todo seguía igual (trabajo, problemas y formalismos), al anochecer cuando al fin llegaba a casa, había cambiado completamente gracias a la presencia del nefilim que hacía que cada martes por la noche fuera especial. Solo Alec podía conseguir esto: convertir un día de mierda en algo maravilloso. Sabía lo dura que resultaba la jornada laboral para el brujo así que al llegar a casa lo colmaba de atenciones y mimos.

Sin ir más lejos, la semana anterior, al entrar a casa, se encontró con un caminito hecho de velas y pétalos de rosa que lo guiaba hasta el baño donde le estaba esperando ese monumento de ojos azules con un cocktail en la mano y un relajante baño de espuma con una nota que decía _: "Es tu momento, disfrútalo"._ Le saludó con un tierno beso y le ofreció la bebida.

-Si quieres puedes hacerle eso que tú haces- le dijo imitando el chasquido de dedos que usaba Bane para utilizar magia.

-No, no, es perfecto así- besándole de nuevo. Cada vez que Magnus preparaba un cocktail, ya fuera para él o para otro, siempre ponía su toque personal haciendo uso de la magia, le daba un sabor único y diferente. Pero tal y como le había dicho a su novio, esa bebida ya era perfecta. Bueno, quizá la copa era demasiado grande y sobraba la cañita para beber. Las proporciones de alcohol no eran las correctas y la naranja no era la mejor fruta para poner allí, pero lo había hecho su garbancito solo para él, así que era perfecto.

-Te dejo bañar tranquilo. Voy a … a … hacer una cosa-.

" _Que mal mientes"_ pensó ilusionado el brujo de Brooklyn ya que eso quería decir que había más sorpresas esa noche. La impaciencia de saber que sería lo próximo hizo que saliera del agua en menos de 15 minutos. Al salir del baño se encontró todo el dormitorio decorado con velas rojas y pétalos de nuevo. Quizá su novio no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacer decoraciones para ocasiones especiales y siempre tiraba de los mismos recursos, pero una vez más eso no tenía importancia, la decoración era perfecta.

Alec indicó a Magnus que se tumbara en la cama boca abajo, se sentó a horcajadas encima de su trasero y empezó a masajearle todo el cuerpo con una vela especial para masajes. Y ese era el motivo por el cual los martes se habían convertido en el mejor día de la semana. Porque nadie masajeaba como Alec. Porque nadie amaba como Alec. Mientras sentía como las fuertes manos del chico se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo pensó en como lo había hecho hasta el momento para vivir sin él y lo peor de todo, como lo haría a partir de ahora para vivir sin él…. Aunque borró rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente, tal y como habían pactado tan solo pensarían en el presente, en el aquí y ahora y eso era solamente Alec. Pero la semana siguiente todo cambió.

Era un martes cualquiera, Magnus volvía agotado a casa, pero feliz porque sabía que algo especial lo esperaba al llegar. Puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con curiosidad ¿Qué sería ésta vez? ¿Quizá una cena romántica? Hacía tiempo que no le preparaba ninguna. Entró a casa pero lo único que encontró fue oscuridad y silencio. _"Hola"_ chilló, pero nadie contestó. Pensó que seguramente su niño estaría escondido por alguna parte o le habría dejado algo preparado, pero no fue así. Inspeccionó habitación por habitación pero todas estaban vacías: no había ni notas, ni sorpresas ni su nefilim. Todo eso era muy raro. No le dio tiempo a preocuparse, Alec llegó segundos después. Estaba visiblemente alterado y en su rostro se podía leer la palabra culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que hoy es martes, pero me he entretenido y el tiempo se me ha echado encima. He ido a comprar la cena – mostrando una bolsa de comida rápida – pero no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada más-.

-Eh, no te preocupes mi amor – el brujo acarició lentamente con el dedo índice la mejilla del chico- No estás obligado hacer nada especial todos los martes. ¿Vale? No importa. El simple hecho de estar contigo ya es especial. ¿Cenamos?- Aunque Alexander pareció relajarse, esa noche ya no estuvo igual. Y no fue solo esa noche, a partir de ese día el cazador de sombras no era el mismo. Magnus sabía que algo le ocultaba pero no sabía el que.

Alec parecía estar siempre sumergido en sus pensamientos, en ocasiones incluso ignoraba a Magnus. Se iba más pronto por las mañanas y muchas noches llegaba más tarde de lo normal. Empezó a utilizar más a menudo su teléfono: no paraban de llegarle mensajes y recibía llamadas constantemente aunque nunca dejaba que su pareja escuchase sus conversaciones, cosa que preocupaba al brujo, ellos dos no tenían secretos en uno con el otro.

En más de una ocasión el subterráneo preguntó al nefilim que era lo que sucedía, si había hecho algo mal, pero éste siempre decía que no, que todo iba bien, pero Magnus sabía que mentía, que algo le ocultaba.

¿Estaría Alec pensando en romper con él? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y el estómago se le cerró de inmediato. No, eso no podía ser. Estaban haciendo planes de futuro. Hacía los años 60 tuvo una amante que era psicóloga. Anna. Ella le explicó muchas cosas acerca de la mente humana y una de ellas era que la gente que tiene pensado suicidarse o romper con sus parejas, no hacen planes de futuro. La opción de romper estaba descartada pues. ¿Le estaría siendo infiel? Era poco probable también, eso iría contra los principios de Alec. ¿Qué podría ser entonces? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Era un martes cualquiera. El gran brujo de Brooklyn se despertó en una cama vacía (como de costumbre últimamente) cogió sus bártulos y se dirigió al Instituto de Nueva York para asistir a otra de esas pesadas reuniones. Maryse Lightwood le abrazó enseguida que le vio, le dio un sonoro beso y le informó de que la misión de su hijo había sido cancelada y que éste se encontraba en su antigua habitación. Magnus decidió visitarle y darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fue él.

La puerta de la habitación de Alec estaba entreabierta. Estaba hablando por teléfono y aunque no entendía lo que decía la persona del otro lado sí que escuchó que era una voz masculina. Las manos le empezaron a temblar y no pudo evitar espiar (literalmente) a su novio y escuchar la conversación:

" _Sí lo sé, lo sé…por supuesto que quiero hacerlo…. No, todavía no he hablado con Magnus…. Sé que tengo hacerlo pronto, pero es que no sé cómo planteárselo… si, si entiendo, cuanto antes mejor… Perfecto, hablaré con él cuanto antes…. Ok, me parece bien. ¿Puedo volver a verte?... Jueves por la noche va perfecto"_

Le fue imposible acabar de escuchar la conversación ya que la escandalosa de su cuñada Isabelle junto a su marido Simon le distrajeron. Hizo uso de sus dotes de actor para fingir que acababa de llegar, aunque por la cara de los otros supo que no fue muy creíble. Alertado por la escandalera que estaban haciendo Alec salió de la habitación. Se quedó blanco al ver a su novio allí aunque intentó fingir total normalidad.

Durante la reunión entre nefilims y subterráneos Magnus intentó unir todas las piezas de ese extraño puzle y finalmente dio con la respuesta: Alec quería probar otro hombre. ¿Qué más podía ser? Tendría curiosidad por estar con otro hombre y no encontraba ni la manera ni el momento de preguntárselo, seguramente por miedo a su reacción. El brujo notaba como gotas de sudor frío recorrían su espalda ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Realmente no era como si Alec le hubiese sido infiel, ya que tenía planeado decírselo… pero…su pequeño quería acostarse con otra persona, se le encogía el corazón por momentos. Intentó mantener la cabeza fría: su novio tenía la vitalidad de un joven de 20 años, el físico de una divinidad y un carácter encantador, no había ser en la faz de la tierra que no quisiese pasar una larga noche de sexo con él. No podía negarle esto. Magnus había sido la primera y única experiencia del chico así que era normal que el joven tuviera curiosidad por probas cosas nuevas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Él, que había tenido más amantes que años de edad, no podía condenar a su novio a estar con una sola persona el resto de su vida. Alec también tenía derecho a experimentar… a parte… tenía la intención de hacer partícipe a Magnus también. ¿Y si realmente quería hacer un trío o una orgía? Otro escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Él, que siempre había sido una persona de mente abierta y liberal, que había hecho tríos e incluso había participado en juegos de intercambio de pareja cuando era joven, ahora se veía aterrado ante la idea de compartir a su novio con alguien, aunque fuera algo en donde también participase él. Se acordó de aquella conversación que tuvieron hacía más. Alec le dijo:

" _Entiendo que has vivido muchísimos años y que evidentemente no podías estar solo todo este tiempo. También sé que todas tus parejas y ligues ya forman parte del pasado y que ahora estas aquí, conmigo. Pero es que cada vez que pienso en que te besas o acaricias con otra persona… bufff, no sé lo que me entra la verdad."_

Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras del joven Lightwood. Solo de pensar que alguien más podía disfrutar del templo sagrado que era el cuerpo de Alexander le entraban todos los males.

Era un martes cualquiera. Volvía derrotado a casa, tanto por el duro día que había tenido como por la conversación que tendría con Alec: si el nefilim no le decía nada, sería el mismo brujo quien sacaría el tema. No podía vivir con esa presión ahora que ya sabía la verdad.

Cuando entró por la puerta lo primero que le llegó fue el olor de lo que Alec le estaba cocinando. La chimenea estaba encendida y la mesa del comedor preparada para la ocasión: hoy le había preparado esa cena romántica que tanto estaba deseando. El nefilim salió a recibirle, le llenó una copa de vino y se la ofreció junto a un desinhibido beso. Se acababa de duchar, tenía el mojado pelo peinado hacia atrás y olía a jabón y desodorante. Estaba tremendamente guapo.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- Le preguntó como si nada.

-Bien ¿Y a ti?-

-Muy bien también. Por suerte se anuló la misión. Siéntete, te serviré la cena-. El brujo respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?- Estaba claro que Alec no le iba a sacar tema esa noche así que tomó la iniciativa. El cazador de sombras quedó paralizado y lentamente se giró hacia él, incluso Magnus pudo notar como se le aceleraba la respiración. –Escuché tu conversación- Aunque quería fingir normalidad y mostrarse neutral ante la situación su cara era de total tristeza.

-Oh- Alec se había quedado sin palabras y podía leer en el rostro del brujo que no estaba muy ilusionado con la idea.- Siento mucho que te hayas enterado así-.

Magnus notó como le empezaban a temblar las piernas y todo le daba vueltas. Se sentó en el rojo sillón "vintage" tirándose por encima del pantalón parte del contenido de la copa. Alec se agachó frente él y le cogió las manos.

-Está bien- intentó calmarse- hubiese preferido enterarme por ti pero la cosa ha ido así, no pasa nada-.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es que no sabía como planteártelo, estaba buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sé que es un paso muy importante en nuestra relación y solo quiero que lo hagas si realmente lo deseas. No quiero que te veas forzado solo porque a mí me hace ilusión-. Magnus estaba sobrepasado por la situación: había sacado el tema sin ni siquiera saber que le iba a contestar a su novio. –No quieres ¿Verdad? – El nefilim intentó sonreir pero en sus ojos se veía que le había roto el corazón, incluso le pareció ver el brillo de lágrimas. –No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Te prometo que aunque no quieras hacerlo esto no afectará a nuestra relación-.

-Yo no he dicho que … yo…- se le trababa la lengua - ¿Y Quién es él?

-¿Quién es quién?- Frunciendo el ceño.

-El chico con quién quieres hacer esto-.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Alec tenía la sensación de que su novio le estaba hablando en chino.

-No es solo uno… ¿Un intercambio de pareja? ¿Probar una mujer? Por favor dímelo ya o me estallará el corazón- visiblemente alterado.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿No has dicho que has escuchado la conversación?-

-Solo a ti. Sé que el otro era un hombre, pero no entendí lo que decía-. Se le estaban rompiendo todos los esquemas.

-¿Crees que yo…? ¡NO!- El ojiazul se hecho a reír.- No es eso, para nada-.

-¿No? ¿Entonces…?- El gran brujo se empezaba a sentir el hombre más tonto del mundo. Alec respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Le temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Todavía no sé si podré hacerlo. Queda mucho trabajo por delante, pero antes de empezar a mover cielo y tierra me gustaría saber si… bueno si tú…-

-¿¡Qué?!-

-Si tú querías casarte conmigo-.

Magnus hizo estallar la copa que tenía en la mano de lo fuerte que la presionó clavándose fragmentos de cristal y empapándose completamente la ropa de vino. No contestó, simplemente se abalanzó sobre el chico tirándole hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no paraba de besarle y decirle cosas en un idioma que Alec no entendía, supuso que sería la lengua materna del brujo.

-Me estás ahogando- se quejó- Si no quieres hacerlo tan solo dímelo pero no hace falta que me mates- tocándose el lugar donde posteriormente le saldría un chichón – Magnus en serio, me estás aplastando- pero sus quejas no sirvieron de nada, el subterráneo siguió encima del chico algunos minutos más.

Cuando al fin le soltó, se sentaron en el suelo frente la chimenea y Alec con unas pinzas le iba sacando trocitos de cristal incrustados en la mano. Sí, él mismo se podría haber curado con su propia magia y le hubiese dolido tres veces menos, pero la manera en como Alec le curaba era perfecta.

-Por el Ángel, te has equivocado de profesión, tendrías que haber sido guionista de películas. Magnus Bane, el gran escritor de Brooklyn. ¿Cómo has podido pensar que quería acostarme con otro que no seas tú? Él hombre con el que hablaba es un trabajador del registro de lo subterráneos. Me tiene que dar unas antiguas leyes-. Se sonrieron mutuamente

-Y tú ¿Cómo has podido pensar que no quería contraer matrimonio contigo?-

-Bueno, supongo que nadie quiere estar casado con un viejo de ochenta años o un muerto…-

-Primero de todo, siempre estaré casado contigo, no con un muerto. Y nunca, jamás, escúchame bien, nunca serás un viejo de ochenta años. Tú siempre serás mi garbancito-.

Alec sabía que Magnus le estaba prometiendo amor eterno. Su relación no se basaba solo en algo físico, su amor iba más allá de eso. Se besaron largo rato.

-Supongo que tardaré algún tiempo en conseguir todos los papeles y permisos para hacerlo completamente legal. A parte de que somos dos "especies" diferentes, será una boda entre personas del mismo sexo. Me esforzaré mucho por conseguirlo todo cuanto antes-.

-Seguro que lo conseguirás amor. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

-Así, si al final lo consigo, ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, sí quiero-.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual los martes eran el mejor día de la semana.


End file.
